PART 5 - Fiacre and Irvyn Short Stories
by Kazuki Matsuoka
Summary: Short Stories as Fiacre and Irvyn grow up.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Three years later…../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Arthur moaned a bit in his sleep, "Merlin…." He was on his back and felt Merlin's magic, he rolled to his side to meet Merlin's face and by instinct, Merlin snuggled up to Arthur and Arthur smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The cot from the other side of the room had their two three year old boy's wide awake, standing up and clinging onto the bars of the crib. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Since that they were older and more active, Irvyn's eyes flashed gold more frequently every second, sometimes even gold for a long period of time. Fiacre mostly relied on Irvyn for most magic, but Irvyn was poor at healing magic so when he cried when he got hurt, Fiacre would heal his small wounds with his own magic which was surprising the first time they saw it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Ivii, bars, I want them down!" Fiacre frowned, "I wanna see Papa!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"When they took their hands off the crib, the door slid down with a clang. They halted for a bit when they saw Merlin grumble. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Fiacre jumped down from the crib and put his arms out wide to let Irvyn jump and he caught him and lowered him down on the ground. Then Fiacre excitedly ran up to their parent's bed, "Papa!" He shrilled which woke up both Arthur and Merlin. Irvyn ran behind his brother. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Boys!" Merlin's eyes widened, "What are you doing out of your crib?" He turned around and picked Fiacre up, he placed him on the bed and did the same with Irvyn. Placing a kiss on both their foreheads, they giggled and jumped on the bed. "Ivii opened it!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Why?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Cause I wanted to see Papa!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Aw" Arthur smiled, "Good morning my big strong boys" Arthur kissed their heads and they only jumped some more. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What do you want for breakfast?" Arthur asked, "Eggs!" Fiacre answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I want some raspberries" Irvyn answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Shall we ask the manager nicely?" Merlin asked, "Yeah, we can go to the kiten!" Irvyn said excitedly, "Now!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Ask the manager that we would like some nice fruit bowls" Merlin said. "And be careful. The head chef is practically evil, so use those cute eyes of yours since you have them"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Okay Daddy!" They jump off the bed and excitedly exit the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They run happily down the hall, passing the maids that smile when they see them. "Fii, walk, walk!" Irvyn reminded and they started to walk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Once they reached the kitchens the manager spotted them right away, "Hello boys, what can I do for you today?" She asked. "Papa and Daddy would like some fruit bowls…." They fiddled as they worked out their words. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Lovely, what would you like?" She asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I would like some berries!" Irvyn answered, "I would like some eggs Mrs Brown" Fiacre said politely and then they remembered their words, "Please" They said at the same time. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What lovely manners boys, a maid will deliver the meals soon. You better get back to your parents, they will be waiting for you"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Okay!" They nodded and walked out the kitchen and back to their room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"By the time they got back, Arthur and Merlin had already dressed, so they dressed up Fiacre and Irvyn too before their breakfast arrived./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Berries!" Irvyn cheered as the bowl of berries was served and looked at the maid, "Thank you!" And the maid smiled, "You're welcome"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yum!" Fiacre said as he watched his egg being chopped by Arthur but Irvyn just got a fork and started stabbing a berry and putting it in his mouth, making cute munching noises. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Merlin smiled as he found the noises adorable. Fiacre on the other hand pretended to be Arthur, keeping his back straight and eating politely, watching his Dad's movements. Arthur smiled proudly at himself for setting a good example for his young son. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Fiacre is more interested in Arthur and the knights, also other children inside Camelot, he will wonder around the city anywhere and meet anyone like his big sister Maree. But Irvyn likes to play with the dragon Glaurung when Elliot studies him, sometimes he even stays back to listen to what Elliot tells him about his studies, eventually they became great friends. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Irvyn's magic is much stronger than his brothers, so Merlin teaches him every so and then along with Elliot as a friend to teach him how to use his magic. On the other hand, Fiacre is good with healing magic that seems to be instinctive whenever someone is hurt and it replaces pain with smiles on people's faces. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They don't know if they will eventually become immortal, but they will know, someday./span/p 


End file.
